


How a Stark Relaxes

by qelci



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Foot Fetish, M/M, Oral Sex, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qelci/pseuds/qelci





	How a Stark Relaxes

Robb was a creature of habit. Always had been; always will be. He liked getting off work at the same time, driving the same route home; he liked to loosen his tie, relax, eat dinner, and so on. There was rarely a day where his schedule changed, and if it did, it put him in a considerably irritated mood.

Robb also happened enjoyed his relaxation time the most. It was the best time to sit back, put his feet up, and get his rocks off. His love of this was only heightened once Jon was added to the picture.

It would be easy to say Robb and Jon had been dating for a few months, but that wasn’t exactly true; Robb and Jon were fucking. Pure, constant, kinky sex that let Robb get out all of the frustration of the day. They met at a nightclub a while back—they met up almost every night.

And Robb, as the creature of habit that he is, always expected Jon to come at a precise time in the evening. He would come home, clean up a bit, sit in his chair, and Jon would come by not much later. Robb liked his boys to be submissive, but he never met someone as eager to please as Jon; he would come over, drop to his knees in an instant, and start by nuzzling his pretty face in Robb’s crotch. They would start the evening with a blowjob, and usually ended it sweaty, naked, and entirely spent on the floor or in Robb’s bed.

But today, Robb had a better idea. He wanted Jon to know just how much power he had over him. He wanted to exert his dominance as far as it would go. When Jon had walked in, and got on his knees, Robb kept him there, commanding him to stay quiet and not move unless he was told.

“Put your palms on the floor,” Robb said, “and spread your fingers apart.” Jon obeyed—he shifted his weight evenly on all fours, with his face inches away from Robb’s long legs. He kept his eyes low, not daring to make eye contact with the man before him.

Robb then, as slowly as could be, moved his feet on top of Jon’s knuckles, so that his shoes pressed his hands into the hardwood flooring. Money never was an issue for the Starks, and Robb wore a pair of his finest black leather shoes. They were well-crafted, gleaming, and very expensive.

“Do you want to prove yourself to me?” Robb huskily asked, “Do you think you are worthy to please me?”

“Yes, sir” Jon replied. He kept his eyes glued to Robb’s legs.

“Lick my boots clean then, pet, and we’ll see if I give you my load afterwards.” He pressed his foot down harder against the knuckles.

Jon had no time or notion to question. Rather, he craned his neck down and planted a single, delicate kiss across the silken laces of Robb’s right shoe. He continued a trail of kisses all the way down to the tip of the toe, tasting the earthy leather between his lips. 

With his other leg, Robb pressed his heel into Jon’s back, forcing him to splay out completely on his stomach. He kept his shoe pressed into the back of his head, while Jon’s lips kissed the leather on his other foot. 

“Keep your hand away,” Robb growled, after Jon had wrapped his freed hand around his ankle. He corrected himself immediately, and put his palm back on the ground; his other hand was still firmly pressed under Robb’s shoe. 

Robb’s patience always wore thin, but he tried to keep from speeding things along too fast. He pulled his cock out from the zipper of his slacks, and stroked it lazily, watching Jon’s tongue glide across his shoe. Precum beaded at the tip, and Robb grew hungry for more.

He took his other leg off of Jon’s head, and planted it on his knuckles once more.

“Take my shoes off,” he said.

Jon quietly got to work. Once his hands were freed, he delicately grabbed Robb’s ankle and untied the laces. In a slow motion, he pulled the sole off his heel, and removed it from his foot completely; he then did the same for the other leg. Now in his socks, Robb placed his feet back on top of Jon’s knuckles.

“What are you waiting for?” Robb grunted, “get back to work.”

Jon rubbed his lips across the broad tops of Robb’s socks. The material was silken and soft, and warm from Robb’s body heat. He was amazed by the enormous size of Robb’s feet. They covered the tips of his fingers, with the toes reaching up half his forearms. He planted sloppy kisses across them, pinned to the floor as he was.

Robb flexed his toes over Jon’s hands. He loved feeling the delicate bones of his fingers beneath his large feet. He loved the delicacy of Jon’s lips as they grazed over them.

Robb brought his foot up and placed it over the entirety of Jon’s face. The sole went past the chin and his toes curled in the curly black mane. Jon inhaled deeply, and puckered his mouth over the soft ball of Robb’s foot.

Robb brought his heel back onto Jon’s hand, but allowed him to take the tip of his foot into his mouth. He began stroking his cock more vigorously, feeling it throb as Jon’s pretty red mouth swallowed down the wide stretch of his toes. He flexed them inside his mouth, trying to shove them deeper into his gullet, to no avail. Robb was pleased nonetheless; he loved how much bigger he was than Jon. He loved that his feet were much larger than his head, and that his mouth could barely reach over his big toe. 

“Oh, fuck…” he moaned, “you like having my foot in your mouth?”

Jon moaned around his sock.

“Look me in the eyes, and answer me appropriately,” Robb growled, digging his other foot more harshly into the petite knuckles.

Jon looked up into his eyes at last, with his face flushed and pouty, engorged on Robb’s socked foot. He nodded his head slowly. 

“No, pet,” Robb tssked, “look me in the eyes and say, ‘yes sir.’” He curled his toes that were lodged deep in Jon’s mouth. 

Jon tried swallowing, despite the large appendage stretching his lips out. He could feel the drool leaking out of his mouth.

Taking a deep breath, he mumbled between Robb’s foot, “Hmph tmhm.”

“One more time. I didn’t quite catch that,” Robb leaned in closer.

“Hmmmph tmmhm.” 

“Good boy.”

Satisfied, Robb continued to let him gag himself on his foot as he jerked himself off. His balls had swelled up painfully, and precum dripped between his fingers. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer. He thought about ways to shoot his load, and where to do so. In Jon’s ass? Back of his throat? Across his face or hair? There were always too many options, but there was room for it all that night. He could start simple. 

“That’s enough, pet” Robb said at last, drawing his foot out from Jon’s lips. He planted it back on top of his knuckles and ground them into the floor again.

Jon lay on his stomach, lips swollen and stretched out, and his face pressed against Robb’s feet. He tried to mouth against the toe in front of his mouth, but his jaw ached and his lips felt too bruised to move.

Robb’s load was beginning to churn. He felt his ballsack tense up, and the unmistakable coil in his belly get ready to spring. He grabbed Jon by the hair, pulling him up on his knees, with his face bracketed by Robb’s long legs. He kept his feet firmly on top of Jon’s hands.

“Open wide, pet,” he cooed, bringing his cock closer to Jon’s face, “I’ve got a big load for you.”

Jon’s face was flushed and exhausted, and he could barely keep his mouth open after having Robb’s foot in it for so long. So, Robb took matters into his own hands, and stuck his free hand into Jon’s mouth, prying his lips open. He kept them parted wide enough for the head of his dick to fit in.

“Ahh, fuck,” Robb grunted, “I’m going to cum in your mouth. Now, I want you to keep it in your mouth until I tell you to swallow it. Understand”

‘Yes, sir” Jon moaned, with Robb’s fingers between his lips. 

“That’s a good boy. Now, get ready, it’s going to be a fucking huge one.”

He sat forward in his chair, putting his weight on his socked feet in order to crush Jon’s hands under them more. He brought the swollen head of his cock right up to his mouth, and felt his balls churn. 

“Ahh, fuck!” he yelled, scrunching his face up, “Fuck, here it comes! Get ready!”  
He shot off a thick, white rope directly between Jon’s bruised lips. He made sure none of it could escape, and watched it spray against the back of his closed throat.

“Fuck! I’m cumming!” his cock pulsed out huge jets of semen, squirting it directly into Jon’s open mouth. He watched the plush inside of his cheeks bulge out as they filled with sperm. He crushed Jon’s hands underneath his socked feet, curling his toes over the knuckles. 

“Hnngh,” Jon gargled, wincing in pain as his hands dug into the floor. He desperately tried keeping his throat closed, as the spurts of cum continued to spray against his tonsils. 

Jon’s mouth began overflowing, and cum dripped off of his bottom lip. Robb, in the height of his orgasm, started to shoot his load over Jon’s face. When at last, the final aftershocks came in, Jon had to keep his head thrown back, with cum dribbling out of his lips and streaked across his hair. 

“Swallow,” Robb ordered, entirely out of breath.

With what energy he had left, Jon closed his lips and gulped down the heavy load of sperm in between his cheeks. He felt it slide down his throat and fill up his stomach. He collapsed across Robb’s feet.

Robb wiggled his toes, flexing them up and down Jon’s hands. 

“There’s still some cum on my sock right there,” he breathed, “don’t forget to lick that up.”


End file.
